


Alone Together

by Noriah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alone, Depression, Don't Go, F/M, Fear, Gen, Help, Love, Poetry, Secrets, Trying to help, Writing, don't shut me out, fading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriah/pseuds/Noriah
Summary: Why won't you let me help you? You're only getting further away.





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first time posting on Archive of Our Own. I won't say "I hope you enjoy this poem" because this poem is kind of sad. I will say that I hope you can emotionally connect with this poem even if you've never directly experienced anything like this. Please remember that depression is a real illness and that people who manage to fight through it every day deserve our help, support, and admiration. #youarenotalone

Alone Together

The Words you've never spoken

The tears you've never cried

The hopes and fears of all those years

Have finally run dry

 

How far away you seem now

How vacant is your face

Your body's here beside me

Of you there's not a trace

 

How long will you keep hiding

Your secret self from me

If only you would let go

And drop yourself on me


End file.
